My second chance
by SakuraCherryBlossomDancer
Summary: Konoha 12 was dead. Tsunade decided to send Sakura back in time and live a happy life. She lived a different life from her first one. I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my first story don't be mean. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of the belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**(A/N:Yo)**-Author's Note(My note)

'Yo'-Normal words

_Yo-_Thoughts

"_Yo'-_Inner voice

- Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't do anything but watch. I watched konoha 12**(A/N:Sai's there remember?)** die as the Akatsuki killed them. Tsunade was still alive but she's going to die soon.

Naruto...he died with Sasuke while battling him.

_:Flashback:_

Sasuke did the handsigns for chidori while Naruto did the handsigns for rasengan."Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"I shouted. I started crying. Sasuke was right I was weak and pathetic._ ._ Those words echo in my of the sudden there was a huge explosion.I had to use my hands to cover my face in case I got the light dissapeared,I saw Naruto and Sasuke lying on the floor._ aren't aren't."Yes they are' Shaddap lost. Go in a well and_ die.**(A/N: Lol I just looooove saying** **that.)**_'... I won't die._

_:End:_

I was cut of from my thinking when I heard Tsunade groan in pain.I looked up and saw Pein stabbing Tsunade in the stomach.'No'I then vanished,knowing that I'm to weak to stop him.'Tsunade-Shishou...Don't die.'I said even though I know that she will.'Shh...Shh'she shushed me as I started crying 'It's ok.I found this scroll in the hokage's allows you to start a new life.' 'Timetravel?''No...This jutsu allows you to have a new life from the start''I don't understand''Well...lets see hmm... well you could be a civillan**(A/N:Spelling?)**in your next life.' My eyes widened 'W-wow lets you live another life and maybe Itachi won't kill his clan and Sasuke won't be like that.'' ''What do I have to do?' 'Just open the scroll and you'll know' 'Okay' I opened the scroll and I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo people...I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. ENJOY!**

* * *

_:Sakura's P.O.V:_

_Urgh...tch...ow that hurt. "Are you awake dear?" A gentle voice asked me. "Ow...Who are you?" "I am Hikari...the goddess of time or changing stuff. Now I saw what happened to your friends and you want to go back in time huh?...Well...You will find out if you are still a ninja in your next life." "Thank you for helping me...Hikari-Sama." I said "You're welcome,dear. Now,I will send you back in time and the rest is up to will still remember everything that has happened" "Thank you." I said as I fell unconscious...again._

_When I woke up,I heard a man's voice talking. "Are you alright,Sakura?" the voice asked. "Urgh my head hurts. Who are you?" "Don't you remember me? I'm your father." "Oh!I remember now. What happened?" Well we were training as usual but you tripped over a rock and fainted." "Oh.." Whoa whoa... Did he say training? 'Yeah duh' I-inner? 'You look shocked to see me...what happened?' Well you're the only one I can talk to. Don't call me crazy. Well...I'm kind of from the future and well... I'm gonna live a happy life now. Hm.. I kinda thought I'll be a civillian. ' F-future?' future. 'What happen in the future that wants to make you come here?' Well..everyone kinda died soo... "Oh okay everyone just died-wait what? Everyone died?!' Yeah..hehehe. "Hey Sakura you there?" "Oh me yeah I kinda spaced out a bit,Dad." It's wierd saying his name because Mom and Dad are what about mom? Where is she inner? You must know..right? Well..mom died before we were born.' ...Oh. "Hey dad how old am I again?" "You must have hit your head pretty hard,kiddo. You're 3 years old today." Wha- I'm 3 years old?.How can dad let a 3 year old girl train?!...Hey...wait a minute maybe I'm a prodigy. SHANNARO! Of course I am one. " Sakura...Let's take a break and eat your favorite foods.. Dango or Spicy Chicken?" Yummy spicy chicken and_ _Dango._**(A/N:I know Sakura hates spicy food)**_ "I want both,please dad" "Sure kiddo"_

_And every day,our routine was like this. Wake up,brush teeth, .eat,train and sleep. Everyday, I grew stronger. Everyday, I spent time with my dad...But on day,something happened to dad._

_I was eating dango when there was a knock on the door. I saw a man with messy brown hair. He had purple eyes which looked was wearing ANBU clothes. One of my dad's teammates. I thought.. "I'm so sorry your father died on the mission-"He didn't get to finish because he started crying. He decided to leave. It took 10 minutes to register what he said into my mind.I-inner where are you? I need you right now I said as I started crying._


End file.
